


I was busy thinking about boys

by nelidova



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, but i like to tag in english, but in the 2nd chapter, hansol is my favorite character in this fic, it's a secret who tops, the fic is in spanish
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nelidova/pseuds/nelidova
Summary: —Si te digo que estás todo precioso es porque es la verdad, no porque solo quiera coger contigo —Mingyu tomó un poco de aire, la cara de Wonwoo no le mostraba nada, así que siguió, un poco más tímido, pero sin dejar de verlo a los ojos—  O sea eso también, me encanta coger, pero ya sabes… ¿con sentimientos? Creo que con ellos de por medio se sentiría mejor.Otro meanie University!AU donde tienen más sexo que sentimientos o tal vez al revés.♡ Título opcional:  hey wonwoo you're so fine hey wonwoo you blow my mind hey wonwoo hey hey





	I was busy thinking about boys

  
¿Por qué la estúpida sonrisa de Wonwoo era tan bonita? Mingyu solo sentía unas tremendas ganas de quitársela a -suaves- golpes (pero sin desfigurar su precioso rostro -that’s gay-) por todas las cosas extrañas que le hacía sentir -gay things-, porque Mingyu — “presidente, fundador y único miembro del club ‘soy hetero según me convenga’ de Seúl A.C.” (título otorgado por Minghao y el cual ahora sentía adecuado después de negarlo durante años) — no había nacido para tener esa clase de pensamientos hacia otro hombre (en especial Wonwoo ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?). Gayyyyy, contestaba una voz en su interior, extrañamente similar a la de su mejor amigo.

 

Meses atrás ¿comenzó? el gran viaje en la mega montaña rusa llamada vida donde Mingyu se había subido sin protección, sin saber la altura y mucho menos qué le esperaría (bueno, sí sabía, pero Mingyu es Mingyu).

 

Su gran amigo Seungcheol quien de alguna forma siempre era invitado a las fiestas de inicio de curso, había persuadido a Minghao, Seokmin y él de acompañarlo. Incluso estando en su último año y ocupado con su titulación, él era bien conocido por toda la comunidad universitaria como el dealer #1 de alcohol, imán de chicas y alma de la fiesta, además todos ellos deseaban desde hacía unos días poder beber y ponerse hasta las chanclas.

 

Cerca de las 2am, Mingyu sentía que vomitaría en cualquier momento. La fiesta estaba en su total apogeo en el patio trasero; la casa era de Hansol y su primo Jisoo, con quienes platicó gran parte de la noche, siempre con un vaso o botella en la mano, cortesía de un par de chicas que no paraban de verlos y meterse en la plática de vez en cuando.

  
Como ya conocía a los anfitriones y se consideraba a sí mismo casi amigo de Hansol, a una parte de él le daba vergüenza vomitar en la maceta más cercana o encima de la chica que tenía enfrente. Se excusó para buscar un baño alejado del ajetreo; tal vez de regreso podría preguntarle a la chica su ID de Line para mandarle los nuevos stickers de gudetama que había comprado y las fotos más recientes de su pene que no pudo enviarle a su ahora ex-novia.

Al entrar a la casa, vio a Minghao preparar bebidas para las chicas que tenía a su alrededor, contándoles historias exageradas de gente rica y sus problemas de primer mundo que había escuchado en el bar donde trabajaba desde que se mudó a Seúl. Del otro lado estaba Seokmin cantando en el karaoke con Seungkwan, mientras las novias de ambos grababan entre carcajadas la pelea amistosa por alcanzar la nota más alta entre los dos. Desde ahí se podía ver la a fila para el baño, la cual era enorme. Muchas eran chicas que querían arreglar su maquillaje o realmente querían orinar, por lo que Mingyu prefirió ir al segundo piso, donde el baño del cuarto de Hansol era una opción segura si quería vomitar en paz, además podría recostarse un rato antes de volver con los demás.

La puerta estaba abierta y sin pensarlo entró directo al baño, donde vio a Jeon Wonwoo sobre otro hombre de pelo corto por los lados y rubio y largo por encima, besándose como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo. Mingyu nunca había visto un beso gay en vivo. De cerca. Entre dos hombres absurdamente atractivos. Pero ahí estaba, en la puerta del baño en completo shock mientras las ganas de vomitar se hacían más y más grandes.

—¿Qué ves guapo? ¿se te antoja? —Dijo el desconocido, mientras pellizcaba un pezón de Wonwoo. El gruñido que dejó escapar hizo que Mingyu bajara la mirada y notara la camisa y pantalones desabotonados de ambos, las orejas rojas y el sudor que le recorría por el cuello a Jeon, totalmente digno de recordar.

—Mino, déjalo en paz, es amigo de Cheol. —Dijo Wonwoo en forma de advertencia, implicando algo que el más alto no fue capaz de descifrar. Ya estaban ambos de pie para cuando reaccionó, salieron del baño casi en sincronía, pero el rubio ligeramente más adelante.

—Qué lástima ¿continuamos en mi casa?

—No. Ya vete. Jun me va a llevar. El baño es todo tuyo, Gyu. — Con eso Wonwoo cerró la puerta, dejando al más alto por fin solo. Desde la primera pregunta que Mino le hizo, ya sentía la mitad del vómito en su boca, sólo porque intervención divina fue que pudo aguantar hasta que ambos salieran. Iba a ser una larga noche limpiando la pared con papel de baño y las camisas sucias de Hansol.

 

 

(Mingyu recordaba haber visto varias veces a Wonwoo fuera de la escuela, siempre con diferente compañía.

La primera vez fue en el cine, meses atrás: Seokmin y él habían conseguido boletos para la premier de Liga de la Justicia, el plan original era ir en cita doble con sus respectivas novias, las cuales solo querían ver a los actores, cuando ellos realmente estaban emocionados por el film. Al final, Joshua y Hansol los acompañaron, para eso están los bros.

Mingyu fue el primero en llegar y decidió formarse para comprar hot dogs y el vaso conmemorativo de la película, encontrando a Wonwoo delante de él en la fila, con sus lentes redondos, su piel blanca y sus pómulos definidos, en un suéter menta con flores plateadas -¿desde cuándo tenía buena memoria para los colores?- . Las luces amarillas y bajas del establecimiento crearon una escena cálida alrededor del mayor, la cual incluso favorecía al muchacho moreno de la misma altura que lo acompañaba. Estaban tomados de la mano mientras discutían cuál combo de palomitas escoger. El otro muchacho besaba con ternura la mano del más pálido, mientras éste le pedía que lo dejara, aunque su tono de voz mostrara lo contrario.

De cierta forma, era adorable ver el contraste entre la palidez de Wonwoo y la piel morena del otro. Una pequeña vocesita dentro de Mingyu se preguntó si habría tanto contraste entre ellos también, si llegaban a tomarse de las manos.

 

 

Un par de semanas después del cine, Mingyu y su novia Soojung, esperaban por una mesa para el nuevo restaurante japonés del vecindario; Seungcheol se los había recomendado, ya que era de un amigo suyo y había asistido a la inauguración días antes, las sobras habían sido devoradas en segundos por Minghao y Seokmin, así que el más alto del ellos quería saber si realmente valía tanto la pena.

En lugar de prestar atención a las constantes quejas de su novia por la media hora que llevaban de pie, tenía la mente en otro lado ¿Eran realmente Yuta y Wonwoo los que no paraban de reír y alimentarse en la boca justo en la mesa de la izquierda? El primero, era indudablemente el dueño del restaurante y amigo de Cheol. No era de su incumbencia con quién saliera ahora Jeon Wonwoo, solamente le sorprendía lo bien que él se veía con cualquiera a su lado -sin hacer de menos al japonés, Mingyu muy heterosexualmente podía aceptar que era bastante atractivo.

Después de verlos durante unos minutos, Yuta se percató de Mingyu y, creyendo que la mirada fija de éste era para pedirle un mejor servicio, alzó la mano, llamando la atención de unos meseros distraídos para que prepararan la mesa de al lado rápidamente para la pareja, cuando no sospechaba que la razón por la que el más alto no alejaba la vista era por Wonwoo, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras preparaba más takoyaki para el japonés.

Yuta se levantó de su lugar para saludarlos mientras los acompañaba a la mesa. El par de coreanos solo asintieron mutuamente como saludo, mientras Soojung besó en la mejilla a los demás por mera educación, aburrida evidentemente. Minutos después de haber ordenado su comida y sin tema de conversación entre la pareja -principalmente por el mal humor de ella-, la plática de la otra mesa parecía más interesante, aunque no fuera entendible para Mingyu ya que ambos hablaban en japonés; Wonwoo batallando evidentemente un poco más al pronunciar algunas cosas.

 

Su risa escandalosa después de un chiste, su tono serio lleno de curiosidad cuando preguntaba algo sobre la comida y la forma en que se desenvolvía en total comodidad frente al otro hacían que Mingyu entendiera que siempre dio por sentado muchas cosas sobre el mayor. Una realización de que nadie es como te lo imaginas de repente se apoderó de él y creyó que sería bueno acercarse a él, pero así como vino ese sentimiento, se desvaneció cuando Soojung le pidió un beso. )

 

 

Mingyu desocupó el baño casi una hora después, gracias a los detallados y necesarios flashbacks que tuvo sobre Wonwoo y a lo mucho que tuvo que lavar y tallar para borrar el horrendo olor a vomito. Creyó que su suerte de toparse al mayor se repetiría hasta el siguiente mes, pero en la cama de Hansol se encontraba el susodicho, terminándose un cigarro mientras le indicaba con su mano al otro que se sentara junto a él.

—¿Hansol te pidió que limpiaras su baño? ¿Perdiste una apuesta o algo así? — Preguntó Wonwoo con verdadera curiosidad mientras encendía un cigarro más, el otro lo apagó contra la pared, Mingyu trató de no hacer una mueca de total disgusto ¿por qué esa mala maña de apagarlos contra la pared perfectamente blanca?

—No, realmente vomité todo lo que comí desde año nuevo y salpiqué la pared…poquito.

—¿Te enjuagaste la boca? — Mingyu lo miró incrédulo, casi le contestaba ‘para qué quieres saber eso’, pero después de ver que el mayor preguntaba en serio, asintió con la cabeza, como un niño pequeño temiendo soltar la verdad.

—Bésame. — Dijo Wonwoo sin vacilar. El menor casi se caía de la cama, pero ganó el equilibrio y terminó aún más cerca del mayor, éste puso una mano sobre su hombro, la cual subía lentamente hacia su cuello, hasta llegar la parte de la nuca, donde dejó que sus dedos trazaran pequeños círculos, Mingyu sentía que iba a morir en ese instante, las manos de Wonwoo eran imposiblemente frías.

—¿Y tu novio no se molestaría? —Preguntó Mingyu para segundos después darse cuenta de que nunca implicó que no lo haría, solo se preocupó por las consecuencias.

—No es mi novio. No fuimos nada. Creo — Dijo Wonwoo, mientras le daba otra calada a su cigarro. Retiró su mano y miró a los ojos al menor. Sus palabras no llevaban ningún tipo de emoción: ni rencor, ni dolor, ni felicidad. — La próxima semana se enlistará en el ejército y le pareció buen momento decirme antes de coger. Me arruinó el mood enseguida, gracias por llegar, me salvaste de tener sexo de despedida.  
Mingyu tragó saliva, no podía decirle algo como ‘yo entiendo, esas cosas pasan’ porque nunca le había pasado a él. Tampoco sabía qué hacía ahí. Nunca había intercambiado mas que saludos con el mayor y una parte de él quería regresar a donde Seokmin estaba para seguir bebiendo y apoderarse del karaoke. Pero no podía concebir la idea de irse y dejar a Wonwoo ahí y no poder finalmente platicar con él, aun cuando estaba seguro de que tenían nada en común.

—Mi novia de un año terminó conmigo antes de venir aquí.

—Ah, ¿la chica con la que siempre estabas? Tenía cara de amargada, por si morías de la curiosidad por saberlo.

—Ni a mi perro le agradaba. Eso ya dice demasiado — La pregunta de “y esos chicos con los que te vi durante el último año ¿fueron tus novios?” estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero no supo cómo formularla. Wonwoo se acercó a él, su respiración agitada a pesar de llevar ya tiempo sentado desconcertó a Mingyu pero no hizo nada para retirarse, fue cuando sintió los labios del mayor en su mejilla, haciendo un ruido exagerado, una de sus manos se apoyaba con demasiada fuerza en una de sus piernas, notando así que la posición de ambos era bastante incómoda y lo mucho que el más grande tuvo moverse para estar tan cerca.

—Que mala onda, Gyu —Ya lo había llamado antes así pero no dejaba de sonar extraño, realmente nunca antes habían hablado, por lo que escuchar el diminutivo hacía cosas raras dentro de Mingyu. Eso y el beso en la mejilla. Tal vez necesitaba otra ronda de alcohol para vomitar esas sensaciones. —Dame un beso de verdad cuando la superes.  
Antes de que Wonwoo pudiera decir algo más, Mingyu ya estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Hansol, despidiéndose sin mirar a los ojos al mayor.

 

 

 

 

 

—Gyu, te perdiste de la pelea del año. De grande quiero ser tan inalcanzable y superior como Jeonghan-hyung — Comentó Hansol, tomando otro shot de tequila mientras él y Joshua lo arrastraban al área del karaoke (Mingyu juró durante semanas no recordar cómo cantó a todo pulmón ‘Telephone’ de Lady Gaga en el karaoke de Seungkwan, con el micrófono desconectado porque Hansol no soportaba sus gritos y su mal inglés.)

**Author's Note:**

> Grítenme para que lo siga escribiendo porque suelo dejar los fics abandonados por años.  
> tw: honeyycherryy  
> tumblr: nelidova
> 
> Díganme qué les parece♥


End file.
